


Ouran Prompts

by Pottergirl1



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Sickfic, i found a prompt for ouran from literally 2015 and i guess i'm doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottergirl1/pseuds/Pottergirl1
Summary: I found a 30-day one-word prompt challenge for Ouran and decided to give it a shot.  Tagged with my favorite pairings, but I'm sure they'll all be in there at some point.Prompt 1: Fever
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Fever

Haruhi was not one for being sick.

The reluctant mascot of the Ouran Host Club, Haruhi had many annoyances (most of them exacerbated by the Host Club’s antics), but this happened to be one of the biggest. Waking up with a headache and sore throat, she felt the pressure build up behind her eyes and sighed, turning over to press her face into the cooler side of the pillow.

“Aha! I knew you weren’t feeling well!”

Tamaki had a way of becoming the star of the room. Brandishing a thermometer with what she assumed was supposed to be a comforting smile (but realistically was more of an overly dramatic puppy-dog-esque expression), he stuck out his lip in a silent question. Reluctantly, Haruhi stuck out her tongue, taking the thermometer with the air of someone who can’t believe she puts up with such nonsense 7 full days a week.

Less than a minute later, Tamaki was planning her funeral.

“101….POINT SEVEN??? Oh, my darling! What can we do? We must transfer you to Kyoya’s private hospital immediately, he’ll know—”

Though somewhat painfully, Haruhi rolled her eyes and took out the thermometer.

“Or, in a shocking turn of events, I could get some sleep. I’ve been up for nearly three days straight with this project! And the “short” movie break you forced me to have last night didn’t exactly help either.” Despite her annoyance, her glare softened the longer she looked at him. He really was just a puppy—enough energy to span several humans, but only good intentions, and love and loyalty above all. It was hard to stay angry for more than a few seconds.

“…okay.” Briefly admonished, but never deterred, Tamaki stuck his finger in the air. “If you must stay home, I will take care of my princess! You will never be alone, not for a moment—I will sacrifice everything to cook and clean for you until you are well once more! I will—”

Haruhi, well-versed in his familiar theatrics, could already feel herself being lulled to sleep.


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pic-a-nic!

“It’s a picnic, it’s a picnic, it’s a pic-a-nic!!!” Hani skipped and sang at the top of his lungs. He was followed closely by Mori, silently making sure he didn’t trip.

“At least he’s accurate,” remarked Hikaru dryly, bumping his elbow against Kaoru’s. The older twin carried one half of the picnic basket, sharing the load with Haruhi, who had steadfastly maintained that if she had to cook everything, at least one of the boys had to help her carry the basket. Kaoru, unfortunately, had drawn the short straw. For all she insisted on never being trained how to host, the girl was certainly persuasive.

Of course, they never would’ve needed to carry a basket if a certain king hadn’t been so insistent on preserving the sanctity of a commoner’s picnic. “Homemade food only! No fancy takeout.” He had said, leveling a glance at the twins. Personally, Kaoru found this rather insulting. Spoil a host club outing? Them? Never.

Hani had apparently found the spot he wanted to settle down, as evidenced by the massive strawberry-printed quilt he had laid over the grass, and was patiently waiting for the rest of the host club to join. Tamaki, following Haruhi like a well-trained puppy, broke away for a moment to wax poetic about the sunset, flinging out his arms in passion. 

Kyoya sat down next to Kaoru, looking rather put-upon by the whole affair. “Not your idea of a good time?” Kaoru asked, nudging him good-naturedly while he reached for the sandwiches.

“Well…it isn’t that so much as I have a paper due tomorrow. But the host club comes first, I suppose.” With just a hint of a smile, he added, “As long as we get at least a few marketable pictures, it’ll all be worth it.”

Hearing him, Haruhi plopped down to unwrap a sandwich, being sure to eat it as messily as possible, causing Kaoru to laugh hard enough that milk nearly came out of his nose. Kyoya glanced over in disgust, probably making a mental note to avoid pictures of either one of them.

Kaoru smiled and leaned against his brother, animatedly talking to Haruhi on his other side. For all they complained, the sunset was beautiful, the food was spectacular, and he loved his friends.

(And of course, Kyoya managed to get more than a few good pictures. They were the school’s handsomest boys, after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want more Kyokao content. Also, I miss these characters.
> 
> Tamaki, again, is that bitch!!! My dramatic boy.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt: Ice cream (if anyone has any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyy so this is my first work on AO3!! Fitting that it should be for Ouran. Let me know if you have any suggestions or possible couples (I do everyone except Hikaharu :)).  
> If you can't tell, I have an incredible love for Tamaki.  
> Next week's prompt: Picnic


End file.
